A cronista
by Barnney Margarida
Summary: Sou paga para expor meus amigos : seus momentos mais vergonhosos , e as todas as merdas que já fizeram ! Quer trabalho melhor ? Não adianta me chantagearem ou me ameaçarem : eu vou falar !
1. Chapter 1

Pra início de conversa, deixo uma coisa bem clara : eu não sou louca, nem sou adepta de alucinógenos como Black me acusa de ser.

Minha vida é composta por um mundo mágico , nice heim ?!

Aposto que ninguém esperava por essa !

Ok, eu sou a escritora mais patética que existe, pode jogar na cara, não me importo.

...

Ok seus vermes homicidas , eu sei o que vocês querem : sangue, morte , desejos não realizados, amores impossíveis , pessoas bizarras com problemas esquisitos, certo ?

Pois bem , é isso que terão !

... Pelo menos os dois últimos...

Essa é a historia da minha vida ! E não é só porque ultimamente não tem tido nada de para se escrever no jornal... É porque também eu ao tenho mais criatividade nenhuma para inventar historias para esta coluna ! Reconfortante ter uma cronista admitindo isso heim ?!

Só espero que não me demitam...

Bem , até a semana que vem , estejam preparados para a primeira sessão sobre as histórias de minha vida !

Quem sabe isso não inspira um filme trouxa...

Lily Evans.

Cronista do Profeta.

----------------------------------------------------------

**O que esperam heim ?!**

**Auhauhauhauhauhauhauahuah**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Família

Começando do básico é claro.

Sempre vi minha família como um zoológico para ser sincera. Meu avô sempre me pareceu um grande e velho urso, muito simpático ( e com sérios problemas de gases ); meu pai como um elefante, sabe como é , gordo e com boa memória , ele nunca se esqueceu das merdas que aprontei... Minha mãe como um golfinho , estranho mais verdade , ela é esperta e empolgada em excesso... Sabe como é, irritante, o normal que se espera de todas as mães; minha irmã... Bem, ela é uma égua e vai se casar com um porco, o que provavelmente vai gerar uma aberração genética; e eu , bem, eu sempre me vi como um raposa, modéstia a parte, uma linda raposa de pelo avermelhado e perspicácia surpreendente.

Minha infância, como se qualquer outra criança de capacidade superior a das outras, foi um inferno.

Sério , não estou exagerando !

Aos meu seis anos de idade, minha adorável irmã tentou me afogar na piscina. Ela até teria conseguido com sucesso, se não fosse pelo caso de ter se afogado junto.

Rá ! Bem feito Petúnia estúpida !

Sim , como devem ter percebido, minha amada mãe tem fetiche com nomes de flores.

Até os quatro anos, meu eu tinha cabelo curto e meu pai me vestia de menino quando minha mãe não estava por perto, ele dizia que eu era o filho que ele nunca iria ter. Depois que minha mãe descobriu isso, ela passou a me vestir como uma boneca de porcelana, fazia questão de me fazer usar vestido de babados para ir as aulas. Pior era quando via alguma peça e se empolgava com o figurino, semana seguinte, estava eu vestindo a roupa com a qual a mocinha foi ao baile.

Meu avô coitado, sempre me chamava de Violeta, Flora, Fauna , Rosa.... Mas nunca acertava meu nome. Uma vez me chamou de Primavera no meio da apresentação de uma peça no colégio....

Tah vendo ?? Eu tinha tudo para vir a me tornar um pessoa problemática !! E me saí muito bem se quer saber...

Eu tenho uma cicatriz no joelho de uma vez que fomos a academia, foi depois da cicatriz do queixo, mas ainda assim , lembrei dessa primeiro e como já comecei a escrever e estou com preguiça de apagar... Bem, voltando ao assunto, eu deveria ter por volta dos dez, onze anos... Na realidade acho que foi com doze ou treze... Na verdade não importa, mas aconteceu o seguinte : lá estava eu, minha querida mãe e a égua da minha irmã. Era pra ser algo rápido, só para minha mãe fazer a inscrição no local , sabe como é , crise dos quarenta mais gravidade fazendo efeito... Mas acabou que demorou mais que esperávamos e enquanto isso fiquei numa esteira, não me pergunte o por que, mas eu estava , caminhando de vagar e tal... Até que Petúnia a cavala, puxa a tomada e a coisa desanda a uma velocidade que eu não conseguia acompanhar. Então o que acontece ?? Bem , qualquer pessoa esperta teria soltado a esteira , mas eu sou mais que esperta e continuei segurando... Resultado ? Lily ficou com os joelhos raspando da esteira por cerca de cinco minutos com esta em alta velocidade. E foi assim que consegui minha cicatriz no joelho. Até hoje não tinha contado a ninguém, por tanto mantenham segredo.

Até então, era uma vida suportável, normal e chata. Até que veio algo que mudou minha vida : A Coruja !

É claro que meu pai tentou atirar nela com uma espingarda, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Eu descobri que era uma bruxa e blahblahblah... Para vocês pode não ser grande coisa, mas imagine para alguém criada em uma família trouxa como eu ?!

E imaginar que eu tirava sarro dos " Tolkianos "...

Bem, de qualquer forma, fiquei feliz ao receber a visita Da Coruja ( eu a reverencio até hoje ), afinal, uma pessoa fantástica como eu não poderia ter plena felicidade fadada a uma vida chata como eu estava.

Lembro até hoje do dia em que pela primeira vez peguei o expresso para Hogwarts. No dia anterior minha querida irmã tinha dado um ataque quando sem querer apontei a varinha para ela, de acordo com ela, o copo escapuliu da mão dela... Mas como o copo estava na mesa, acredito que a minha versão foi mais provável : ela empurrou minha cabeça na direção da mesa, que por coincidência, tinha um copo em cima. Na minha primeira noite na escola , em frente de todos , tive de sentar no banco do chapéu seletor com um esparadrapo enorme no queixo... E foi a partir daí, que a diversão começou.

Lily Evans

Cronista do Profeta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um resumo básico da vida pré-magia da Lily.**

**Próximo capítulo : Amigos **

**Espero que estejam gostando !**

**Reviews please ;-;**

**Mari lP**. **: espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! É só uma pequena introdução para o que estar por vir.... É só posso dizer uma coisa : muita gente vai ficar puta com as 'revelações' que Lily irá fazer ! Ainda mais, pelo fato de que serão todos através de um ponto de vista um tanto quanto....deturpado dos fatos que aconteceram XD**

**Espero que continue acompanhando a fic ^^**

**beijos**


End file.
